


Сказание о Кайло, царе альдераанском

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Trauma, Rare Pairings, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Кайло Рен - сирота, не знающий, кто его родители, встречается с прекрасной королевой Альдераана, в жизни которой было слишком много горя, и женится на ней. (Вдохновлено “Царем Эдипом”)
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Сказание о Кайло, царе альдераанском

**Author's Note:**

> 38 лет Лее, 20 лет Кайло.

Им велели ждать в маленькой круглой зале без окон, неистово залитой белым неоновым светом. Они расселись по голубым диванам, и тогда только Хакс проворчал что-то неодобрительное себе под нос.

Кайло остался стоять.

Ожидание было долгим, но недостаточно, чтобы оскорбиться или счесть, что тобой пренебрегают.

Девять рыцарей сидели ровно, только самый младший перебирал в воздухе пальцами, потому что имел привычку пощелкивать затвором оружия. Но оружие у них забрали, у всех, кроме Рена.

Он был удивлён этим фактом. И рад, что меч остался с ним. В конце концов, они пришли как просители, но в том, что у него даже не попросили меча, он увидел некое уважение. Наконец, в зал вошел слуга и поманил их за собой.

Они прошли по светлым коридорам, похожие на клин чёрных перелётных птиц, они держали боевой строй неосознанно, даже не ожидая битвы или нападения. Слуга остановился возле высоких резных бело-голубых дверей — здесь все было белое, голубое, иногда синее — как снег, как лёд, как зимняя метель. Рен чувствовал себя здесь на удивление спокойно, как будто первое, что он помнил — это белые и голубые ледяные небеса над головой. Но там, где он рос вместе со своим отцом, небеса всегда были низкие, тяжелые, набрякшие, как веки старика. Раньше Кайло всегда думал, что сны о белом и голубом — это просто сны, и подобного места не существует в природе.

Слуга отворил двери — казавшиеся массивными, они распахнулась и легко разлетелись в стороны. Слуга встал у дверей, протянул руку, приглашая пройти. Кайло со своими девятью рыцарями, а также генералом Хаксом, прошел вперед, в просторный белый зал с огромными окнами, наполненный светом воздухом и людьми.  
Они прошли вперед, настороженно оглядывая разряженную толпу альдераанской знати. Рен чувствовал, как они неуместны здесь, как составляют контраст с этими людьми, у которых пухлые белые руки, которые не привыкли жить в ужасе, для которых политика и война — это только игра экономических интересов.

Кайл остановился перед возвышением в три ступени. На нём стоял Трон, отделенный от людей белой полупрозрачной занавесью. На троне сидела женщина, но лица ее невозможно было рассмотреть, было ясно только, что она хрупка и невысока.  
Возле балдахина стоял глашатай, и он сказал с запинкой, видимо, прислушиваясь к тому, что ему шепотом говорила королева:  
— Вы — тот рыцарь, что убили верховного лидера Сноука?

— Да, — сказал Кайло, — Это был я.

— Почему вы убили его?

— Потому что на это была моя воля.

Кайло практически почувствовал, как в нескольких шагах позади него зашевелился Хакс, недовольный недипломатичностью этого ответа, но ничего больше не сказал.  
Слуга замолчал, прислушиваясь к шепоту королевы, а потом сказал:

— За голову Верховного Лидера на Альдераане и всех планетах, подчинённых ему, назначена высокая награда. Королева спрашивает вас, чего бы вы хотели за смерть её врага?

Кайло оглянулся, за его спиной, как чёрные крылья, темнели рыцари Рен, вокруг смирно стояли придворные, а силуэт королевы под балдахином был неподвижен, безмятежно спокоен.

Его вдруг взяла лютая злость.

— Я хочу, — медленно сказал он, — я хочу, чтобы королева Альдераана меня поцеловала.

Поднялся шум. Рен с затаенным удовольствием почувствовал, как всколыхнулось это спокойное море. Послышались справа и слева слова — неслыханно, чудовищно, наглость.

Кайло повел плечами, проверяя, достаточно ли прямая у него спина.

Неожиданно со стороны балдахина разнесся легкий, воздушный и очень искренний смех.

Глашатай замешкался, а королева неожиданно встала со своего трона, сделала несколько шагов и одним резким движением отдёрнула балдахин.

Это была красивая, взрослая женщина лет тридцати пяти, в строгом белом платье до пят. Голову ее венчала корона волос, уложенная в сложную прическу, глаза были насмешливые и умные. Она сделала несколько шагов вперед и остановилась у края платформы.

— Не боишься проторговаться?

— Нет, — сказал твердо Кайло, сжимая и разжимая руки в черных перчатках. Она была белая вся — белое платье, белое лицо, белые спокойные руки.

Ни грязи, ни копоти, ни крови.

И это разозлило его еще сильней.

— Ну что же, подойди, получай свою награду.

Кайло сделал несколько шагов по направлению к ней, остановился у подножия лестницы. И все-таки он был так высок, а она была такой маленькой, что ему нужно было лишь немного откинуть голову назад, чтобы видеть ее глаза.

Ни запаха железа, ни запаха машинной смазки — какими-то холодными цветами пахла.

Кайло резко взлетел по ступеням, поднимая к ней руки, но она его опередила, вдруг протянула белые ладони и сдернула с одной руки перчатку.

Ладонь была в багровых разводах.

Они уходили очень быстро, он не успел умыться. Потом тоже было не до того.

Королева медленно стянула вторую перчатку, обнажила вторую руку, та тоже была темно-красная. Она смотрела на его руки со странным выражением на лице, будто что-то подсчитывала в уме.

— Это его кровь?

— Да.

И тогда она сделала странное: отбросила перчатки, притянула его ладонь к своему лицу и коснулась мягкими губами. Кайло отвел руку, а на белом лице королевы побагровели темные отметины от крови Сноука.

Кайло протянул руки, взял ее за локти, наклонился к ней и притянул к себе.

— Расскажешь потом мне, за что его на самом деле убил? — вдруг шепнула она прямо в его губы.

Он ничего не ответил, только коснулся губ губами, гадая о том, где вкус ее губ, а где — вкус крови Сноука.

— Кайло Рен, — медленно сказала она, — ты убил моего врага, но царство его стоит. Пока стоит его царство, Альдераану не будет покоя, как не будет покоя моей измученной душе. Скажи мне, Кайло Рен, тираноборец, ты сокрушишь его царство для меня?

— Да, — сказал он, мучительно вглядываясь в ее лицо.

— Я дам тебе флот и дам тебе войско. Ты завоюешь это царство для меня?

— Нет, — ответил он, все также зачарованно глядя на нее, — Я завоюю царство для себя. И когда я его завоюю, я приду к тебе и попрошу твоей руки.

По рядам альдераанцев прошла дрожь, но Лея, вглядываясь в его лицо также страстно, как и он — в ее, ответила:

— И я отдам тебе руку, и я отдам тебе сердце, когда ты вернешься с победой.

И холодом веяло от этих их слов.

*****

Сбылось все так, как они говорили: Кайло Рен завоевал царство и вернулся к ней. Многие советовали королеве подождать, не выходить замуж так поспешно, так глупо, но она никого не слушала, словно торопилась куда-то.

Они поженились, и золотые венцы держали над ними во время службы, и пили они алое вино из парных бокалов, и переплели, наконец, тела на белой крахмальной простыни.

Через несколько месяцев после свадьбы, когда они гуляли по бело-голубым садам, Лея остановилась перед зеркальной гладью озера. Он остановился тоже, дивясь — как это женщина согласилась стать его женой.

— Ведь ты не любил меня, — медленно сказала она, — Когда попросил моего поцелуя. Ты посмеяться надо мной хотел. Унизить. Оскорбить. Так?

— Нет, — медленно сказал Кайло, прижимая ее белую ладонь к своим пылающим губам — Не оскорбить. Просто мне досадно стало, что вы все такие белые и судьбу мою решаете. Что я через ад прошел, и не раз, и не два, и не три даже, а ты шепчешь слуге, лица открыть не желаешь, взглянуть на меня не хочешь. А как ты вышла — снежная королева, белая, ледяная. Дай, думал, обожгу, дай, думал, опалю, чтобы всю жизнь помнила, чтобы растаяла.

— А я не такая оказалась, — легко сказала Лея, проводя пальцами левой руки по его лицу, — А я засмеялась.

— А ты засмеялась, да. Я за этот смех тебя полюбил. В ту самую минуту. Никто не понял, а я понял, почему ты засмеялась. А ты меня за что полюбила?

— За смелость. За дерзость, — сказала она ласково, — За мужество. Но больше всего, Кайло… Больше всего я тебя полюбила, когда в глаза твои заглянула. Иди сюда.

Она потянула его за собой, заставила наклониться к воде, притянула к себе лицо Рена, заставляя посмотреть в хрустальную глубину. Он крепко обхватил ее, и она словно оказалась в черном кольце из его плотных, могучих рук.

У них были одинаково белые лица, одинаково черные глаза.

— У тебя в глазах тьма, — медленно сказала Лея, — такая же, как та, которую я привыкла видеть в отражении. Только она у тебя как пепел, как ртуть, горит, взрывается, пылает. На нее больно смотреть. А моя тьма — она как земля подо льдом. Как глубина пещерных озер. На нее смотреть страшно. Я ни у кого на свете таких глаз не встречала.

— Ты права, — тихо сказал Кайло и поцеловал ее в макушку, — я чувствую себя с тобой на своем месте. Как будто я вернулся домой. Где мне не нужно притворяться, лгать, загонять себя в рамки. Все, кого я встречал, хотели, чтобы я стал каким-то. И только ты даешь мне быть с собой и не боишься тьмы в моих глазах. Я сам боюсь ее. Но не ты.

— Я такая же, — тихо сказала она и закрыла глаза, — и тоже пылала, как ртуть. Лед пришел потом.

— Что случилось?

— Гибель мира. Гибель ребенка. Гибель мужа. Забавно — ты похож немного на него…

Кайло обхватил ее крепче:

— Я не хочу ничего слышать о нем. Никогда.

— Хорошо, — сказала Лея, и больше они никогда не вспоминали о Хане.

*****

Однажды она застала его за тренировкой. Он кружил замысловатый танец с завязанными глазами, и огненный его меч со свистом рассекал воздух. Почуяв ее, он остановился, снял повязку и выключил меч.

Она погладила по рукояти его световой меч.

— Надо же, давно я не видела подобное.

Кайло положил меч в ее протянутую ладонь. Лея перехватила его удобнее, подняла над головой, крутанула.

Вспыхнуло выдвинувшееся лезвие.

Алое, как сердце пожара.

Кайло замер. Лея молча глядела на меч, с трудом удерживая его на весу. Потом погасила. Стало очень тихо.

— Ты ситх?

— Это что-то меняет?

— Нет, — сказала она, — когда я была моложе, я думала иначе. Но теперь я не вижу разницы.

Кайло подошел к ней, одной рукой привлек к себе, второй забрал меч из рук.

Поцеловал — благодарно и жадно.

Вечером, когда она расплетала косы, сидя перед зеркалом, а он лежал на постели, он вдруг сказал:

— Ты удержала меч. У тебя есть Сила. Я могу научить тебя.

— Нет, — быстро сказала Лея, и, зная, как он бывает вспыльчив, когда отвергают его дары, добавила:

— Она отняла у меня все, что у меня было.

Взгляд Кайло стал задумчив:

— Ты говорила о потере мира и ребенка.

— Да. Но тогда была война… А вот сын… Когда я была беременна им, мне снились страшные сны. Не только мне, но и моему брату-близнецу. Нам снилось, что мой ребенок станет причиной опустошения многих земель, что он убьет своего отца, что он будет средоточием всей тьмы Вселенной. Я не верила моим снам, но мой брат говорил с мертвыми и с моим мужем… Я не знаю, кто именно из них додумался до этого, но мой брат забрал новорожденного ребенка и умертвил его, и мой муж был согласен с ним.

— Как ты простила их после такого… — прошептал Кайло.

Лея провела гребнем по волосам, положила его на столик.

— А я и не простила.

******  
Однажды королева заметила, как ее муж шутит с молоденькими фрейлинами. Она задумалась, потому что увидела вдруг — в первый раз в жизни — как он молод. Испытания и страдания легли на его лицо, но он был еще молод, а она — она уже не так молода.

Кайло Рен не запоминал фрейлин, не помнил своих шуток — все это было морской водой для него. Прилив принес, отлив унес, он стоит на берегу, а Лея — это скала.

Она пришла однажды в его кабинет, в коротком ярком платье в цветочек, с распущенными волосами, и сказала восторженно:

— Смотри, как я нарядилась!

Улыбка у неё вышла вопросительная, немного нервная, и Кайло вдруг удивился, зачем она это делает, зачем она себя упрощает, почему она хочет казаться моложе. Лея, увидев все по его лицу, отвернулась к окну, а после, ничего не говоря, вышла из комнаты. Они увиделись за обедом, волосы ее были заплетены в ее обычную холодную прическу, и Кайло сдержанно сказал ей:

— Так тебе лучше.

Лея кивнула и сказала рассеянно:

— Я же старше тебя лет на пятнадцать…

— Ну и что?

— У тебя, наверное, ещё родители живы, — сказала она, глядя куда-то вдаль, — Что они скажут обо мне? Они скажут, что я тебя развратила, что я стара для тебя…

— У меня жив только отец, — сказал он, прищурившись, — и тебе не нужно бояться того, какое впечатление ты могла бы на него произвести. Я с ним не общаюсь и не общался с пятнадцати лет.

— Почему так? — спросила она.

— Потому что пытался меня убить, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать лет. Он думал, что я проклят, все бормотал о каком-то пророчестве… Он был диким отшельником откуда-то с болот, кажется, я у него был приемный. К концу жизни он уже основательно так сошел с ума. Некоторое время назад я наведался туда. Но его там уже не было. Может быть, он умер. Может, ушел. Неважно теперь. Его нет — и все.

— Ты хотел его убить?

— Сам не знаю, — медленно сказал Кайло, — Возможно. А может быть, узнать, почему он так поступил со мной, но, как ни странно, когда я никого не нашел, мне стало легче. Так что тебе точно не нужно думать о том, какое впечатление ты произведешь на моих родных, потому что я сам их не знаю.

— То есть, ты можешь быть кем угодно? — спросила она, слегка улыбаясь.

Он, казалось бы, безо всякой причины вспыхнул:

— Да. Кем угодно. С помойки, с каторги. Ты боишься себя запятнать?

— Моя родная бабушка была рабыней — резко сказала она.

Они обменялись взглядами, острыми как сталь, и зеркальное отражение его улыбки высветилось на её лице.

*****

Почти год миновал со дня их свадьбы, и город готовился к празднованию. Вешались флаги, выкатывались бочки с золотым вином, уличные актеры учили новые пьесы.

Никто и не заметил, как маленький корабль приземлился на Альдераане, как вышел из него еще не старый, но уже очень усталый человек, как пришел он во дворец, как попросился к королеве. Стража посмеялась над ним, но он назвал им свое имя, и тогда они посерьезнели и побежали скорее докладывать королеве, что вернулся ее давно потерянный брат.

Лея вышла к нему в красном платье, которое готовилось на грядущий праздник. Оно не было дошито еще, но весть о возвращении Люка застала ее в процессе примерки. Тогда она взяла две тяжелые броши — крепкие броши с длинными стальными иглами — заколола платье по бокам и вышла к нему.

Люк, потрепанный и жалкий, стоял рядом с ней, цветущей, счастливой, и никто не мог бы угадать, что в один день вышли они из чрева одной матери.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спросила строго она.

— Я увидел, за кого ты вышла замуж, — сказал он, а в его глазах плескалось сострадание, — я хорошо его знаю…

Лея ахнула, прижала руку к губам — она все поняла.

— Он твой? Скажи, он твой? — она вцепилась в его рукав, заглядывала ищуще и робко в глаза, — да, конечно, это твой сын, от твоей женщины, которую я не знала. Он твой сын — мне племянник. Это страшно, но ничего. Ведь он твой.

И он тихо ответил ей:

— Нет, Лея.

— Молчи! Ты путаешь, ты ошибаешься. Мой мальчик спит в маленьком гробу под дубом. Он никогда не пережил своего первого года. Он не научился ходить. Он не научился говорить. Там, в покоях, твой сын, а не мой.

— Я пришёл, как только узнал. Я пришел слишком поздно. Прости меня за это и за все.

И Лея полуприкрыла свои глаза, в которых сияла тьма, и сказала тихо:

— Как сильно я молила, чтобы мой крохотный мальчик выжил и вырос! Каждое утро и каждую ночь… И моя мольба была услышана. Но как же страшно она сбылась…

И Лея отвернулась от брата, словно его не существовало больше в мире, и пошла прямиком к Кайло Рену.

— Что с тобой? — спросил он, потрясенно глядя в ее белое лицо.

— Там твой… отец… Нет, дядя. Иди к нему, он хочет видеть тебя.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Как все некстати, милый… Сегодня ребёнок шевельнулся под моим сердцем… Девочка, наверно, та девочка, о которой я мечтала. Впрочем, какая разница теперь. Жизнью больше, жизнью меньше…

— О чем ты говоришь? — сухими губами повторил Кайло. Он хотел обрадоваться, но не смог, ему почему-то стало страшно. Ее слова были очень спокойны, но он слышал бой барабанов. Кровь рокотала в ушах, гремела, рыдала и пела.

— Иди к нему. Дважды он тебя не убил, теперь убьёт наверняка. Руками не убил. Мечом не убил. Убьёт словами. Прощай, любимый мой, прощай. Ступай к нему.

— Нет, стой! — Кайло ухватил ее за локоть, но тотчас отпустил — лицо у нее было слишком страшное. Задыхаясь, он спросил:

— Скажи мне, в чем дело, умоляю.

— Слишком поздно. Прости меня, — сказала она тихо, — и помни, что я тебя люблю. Всегда любила.

Она вышла из комнаты, и шла вперед и вверх, вверх и вперед, как слепая, ведомая не разумом, но инстинктом. Лея шла, раненная, как зверь, пока не вышла на площадку самой высокой башни королевского дворца.

Она замерла ненадолго. Под ногами ее был ее город, бело-голубой, город, который она построила, город, в котором она полюбила, город, в котором она зачала ребенка…

Лея медленно расплела свои косы, вытащила из них тяжелые гребни, сложила аккуратно на пол. Помедлив, отстегнула две броши и положила туда же. Потом перелезла через перила.

Красное платье ее сияло, как восходящее солнце, и Кайло Рен, увидев его, бросился бежать наверх, оставляя Люка, которого хотел убить, ибо не было для него ничего дороже его жены-матери.

Лея легонько оттолкнулась от парапета и шагнула в бело-голубую бездну.

Ей казалось, что она воспаряет, а не падает.

Красное платье, красная кровь.

Кайло ворвался на вершину башни, и, нигде ее не найдя, все понял.

Он расхохотался.

Он закружился по башне, выкрикивая:

— Вам мало было было моих страданий, жестокие боги? Мало?

Он остановился, увидев хищный блеск двух притаившихся брошей.

Он взял одну в одну руку, а другую — в другую, потому что знал, что плоть слаба, и лишь на одно поднятие рук у него хватит силы.

— Вы отняли у меня все, чем я был. И я не хочу больше видеть этот свет.

Он говорил хрипло, сжимая до боли броши, а после резко ударил себя по нежным глазам, карим глазам, как у его матери. Кровь полилась по его искаженному мукой лицу, запачкала пол башни.

Он закричал от нечеловеческой боли, и, не в силах стоять, упал на колени.

— Вы отняли у меня все, чем я был! Вы, боги, делали со мной все, что хотели! Но глаза! Глаза я вырвал себе сам!

Кто-то подошел к нему и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Лея? Это ты? — спросил он в пустоту, в пустой, жалкой, бесполезной надежде.

— Нет, Бен. Это я. Твой дядя, — раздался хриплый голос Люка.

Кайло отвернулся.

— Вставай. Я буду твоим поводырем.

Люк протянул ему руку, но Кайло так и остался стоять на коленях, откинув голову назад, как будто молился или бросал вызов жестоким и гневным богам.

— Вставай же, отмеченный проклятьем, рожденный под несчастливой звездой, убийца и кровосмеситель, Кайло Рен.


End file.
